


Tryst

by mollyroll



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Guilt, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangles, M/M, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pity Sex, Toastkkuno endgame, mentions of rimming, onesided corpsekkuno, onesided toastkkuno, that look more like a straight line than a triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyroll/pseuds/mollyroll
Summary: It wasn't like he didn't love Corpse, he truly cared about the other man... just not in the way Corpse desperately wanted. Sykkuno knew how badly unrequited love hurt. He wished offering his body would serve to soothe the other's pain. But more than anything, he wished it was someone else who took him to bed on that cold October night.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno, Disguised Toast/Sykkuno, Sykkuno/Corpse Husband
Comments: 27
Kudos: 402
Collections: Server Simps





	Tryst

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cleansing, wherever there is light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163775) by [LLitchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLitchi/pseuds/LLitchi). 



> This is the first time I've actually tried my hand at remixing anything, really hope I did justice to LLitchi's amazing fic [Cleansing, wherever there is light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163775/chapters/66340994)  
> You guys should definitely check it out! This story can be read as a standalone, time-line wise it would fit somewhere near the end of their second chapter
> 
> Thanks to my dear S for reading this for me even when they aren't in the fandom
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: RPF is purely fictional

The other man hovered above him, sweaty black hair plastered against his forehead, breathing ragged and a sweet flush high upon his cheeks. Warm brown eyes met cold gray. Corpse's pupils were blown, fixed on his with something akin to adoration. A hand lifted to caress his cheek, trembling as it held him. As if he were something precious, to be cared for, to be protected. 

Sykkuno’s eyes stung. He couldn't look any longer. He couldn't bear witness to how the normally reserved man all but bared his soul and handed him his heart on a silver platter. His heart ached for Corpse, so deep into unrequited love that he was coming apart at the seams. It wasn't like he didn't love Corpse, he truly cared about the other man... just not in the way Corpse desperately wanted. Sykkuno knew how badly unrequited love hurt. He wished offering his body would serve to soothe the other's pain. But more than anything, he wished it was someone else who took him to bed on that cold October night.

“I’m ready… do you - do you mind if I turn around?” Sykkuno didn’t wait to hear the other’s answer. He rolled over in the bed, kneeling so his hips were lifted and his chest rested against the sheets.

  
  


That afternoon had started like any other. An angry customer had brought back one of their pizzas, claiming the choice of toppings had been wrong. Sykkuno had been dealing with it just fine, if she wanted a refund she would get a refund, she just had to leave the pizza box on the counter and take a seat while he got her money. The woman was having none of it, getting all up in his face about it, eyes narrowed in fury. She had leaned in so close that Sykkuno could feel her spit on his skin. Just as she made to grab him, Toast entered the front of the house. He told her, in no uncertain terms that she had overstayed her welcome. She was to leave or there would be _consequences_. The fight left her body almost immediately and she turned to leave, not before smashing the open box into the counter. Red sauce and mushrooms went flying all over, as she ran for the exit.

Toast made an aborted gesture of following her, but Sykkuno grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“It’s okay… it’s nothing… I’ll just clean it up.”

Toast's jaw clenched in a way that made Sykkuno uneasy. He had wanted to stay and help clear the mess, but Sykkuno insisted it was okay. He didn’t want to inconvenience him further… But he really appreciated the concern. The fact that the person he cared the most for had come out of his way to protect him made butterflies stir in his stomach. _He would have done this for anyone though_ , his brain reminded him. _You’re really not at all that special to him._

Five minutes after the altercation, Sykkuno was busy wiping the display case when the bell above the door rang. He immediately sprung to his feet, ready to serve, then realized it was just Corpse.

“What up, baby?” 

A fond smile broke across Sykkuno’s face, which he quickly hid behind his hand. The other man’s eyes softened as he walked up to him.

“Need help?” he motioned to what looked like a murder scene, shoulder playfully bumping into Sykkuno’s.

They chatted as they worked cleaning the mess. It felt eerily similar to clean-up operations he had done for Toast just… marinara sauce was easier to wipe off than blood. The easy conversation was fun though, Corpse was a good listener. He cracked a few jokes at the customer’s expense, and Sykkuno felt a little less bitter about the whole ordeal. Toast didn’t like him, and Sykkuno didn’t understand why. He was a good guy, always willing to keep him happy and entertained when the work days got boring, buying him decadent chocolate treats, giving him rides home late at night when he felt tired and his feet hurt…Sometimes he wondered, should he even be spending as much time with Corpse as he did? Should he find comfort in his companionship, knowing he could betray them at any time? 

Sykkuno was not stupid. He knew the other man wanted something he couldn’t offer him. But he seemed content just hanging around, and Sykkuno let him. Other than occasionally asking him to rat out his mafia family for a chance at salvation… Corpse was inoffensive. He felt inclined to trust him... there was just something about him that seemed unable to cause Sykkuno harm. And more than anything he gave Sykkuno a chance to forget, if only for a second, how much his heart yearned for another. 

Once his shift was over, Corpse insisted on giving Sykkuno a ride back home. When he got an idea in that thick head of his, no amount of stammering or laughing awkwardly would change his mind. 

“It’s cold,” he had argued, what looked suspiciously like a pout on his lips. “You’re going to get sick.” Then he smoothed a stray hair behind Sykkuno’s ear, and the tenderness of that simple action ate away at his resolve. Corpse just looked so worried and… 

He had already given Sykkuno his jacket earlier, and wouldn’t budge until Sykkuno took it. (Admittedly, the warmth felt good over his bare arms.) It was not like it was particularly cold either, Sykkuno just had a feeling Corpse liked doting on him, and he didn’t have the heart to deny him. Whether Corpse took him back home, or whether he walked for half an hour to get there… it really made no difference, did it?

Sykkuno’s heart clenched. It did make a world of a difference for Corpse. He was being selfish by being so difficult. 

“What a good guy you are…” If Sykkuno just agreed and went along with the coddling, it was purely for Corpse’s sake. 

With nothing but a nod to Toast, Corpse took his hand and led him away. Sykkuno almost wished he had asked Toast for permission, it didn’t feel right just leaving him when he still wasn’t done locking up. _If he wanted me to stay_ , Sykkuno thought, _he would have said something_ . _I would have stayed if he had asked me to stay._

Toast’s disapproving stare burned a hole in the nape of his neck all the way to Corpse’s gray corolla.

  
  


“So… thanks for the ride.” Sykkuno nervously fiddled with his house keys.

Corpse had walked with him all the way into his run down apartment building, two flights of stairs, and up to his front door. When Sykkuno made to shrug off the other’s jacket, Corpse stopped him.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but was unsure of how to choose his words. And Sykkuno felt too awkward to ask him. So they just stood there, not looking at each other, the only sound that broke the silence being the buzz of the cheap light bulbs.

“So,” Sykkuno tried again. “I guess I'll go now...ok? Okay...right… see ya-”

“Run away with me.” Corpse blurted out. Sykkuno’s eyes widened, but Corpse continued. “We could leave everything behind. I - I would take care of you. I would never let anything bad happen to you. You don’t need to… you don’t have to live like this…”

“Corpse… we’ve been through this.” Sykkuno closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I’m not going anywhere.”

The look that crossed Corpse’s eyes for a fraction of a second fractured Sykkyno’s heart. He looked so crestfallen… so _sad_. Sykkuno should have never been given this power over anyone. It didn’t feel right… nor fair. He was far too careless to hold someone’s heart.

He had a choice to make. He had to do something to make Corpse happy.

This wasn’t anything new. Once, several weeks ago… on impulse... he had covered Corpse’s mouth with his hand, then leaned in to kiss it. The other’s eyes had widened almost comically, and his cheeks had gone redder than he’d ever seen them before. It had been just a peck, and he had technically only kissed his own hand but… He had been so happy, Corpse had just told him the police investigation into their little operation had taken a major setback as some files had some _missing_ and… Sykkuno couldn’t help himself. He had felt so happy…

From then on, Corpse sometimes asked to kiss him. Sykkuno would cover his mouth, and Corpse would lean in, pressing his lips chastely against the other’s fingers. His long, thick lashes fluttered against his cheeks and for one tiny moment he looked at peace. Sykkuno allowed this because well… it did no harm to him. He was simply comforting a friend, that was all.

This time, he covered his mouth as an invitation. Corpse immediately crossed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Sykkuno’s fingers. It always came as a shock to feel soft lips on his skin. The other man was as tough as could be, jagged edges everywhere. The last thing one could expect was for him to have soft lips. He tentatively laid his free arm over the other’s shoulder, and Corpse wrapped his hands around his waist in turn. This felt nice, being close to someone else. Sykkuno sighed, the puff of warm air surely hit the other’s skin, they were just so close… he felt his eyelids falling. Warm, comfortable in the strong arms of another, he could almost pretend this was Toast he was kissing. His lips began moving out of their own volition, wet against his own fingers. One of the hands on his waist began trailing higher, under his cheap t-shirt. Blunt nails and metal rings scraped against his skin and Sykkuno breathed harder. He could almost picture it... kissing Toast in Italy, under the moonlight. A warm body was pushing him into the door, something wet and smooth was licking against his hand. He wanted nothing more than to have the other’s lips on his, to feel their breath intermingling, to grind against the thigh that had found its way between his. A sharp whine broke in his throat, his back arched into his partner, and the sinful thigh just pressed in harder. 

Then his hand was feeling cold as the other broke away, their irregular panting blowing cold air on wet fingers. It was only when two calloused hands held him by the cheeks, that he opened his eyes. Cold gray eyes, full of emotion, were staring right into his. Corpse looked wrecked, his voice sounded rougher than he’d ever heard and… he had done this. It was his fault. He had got lost in his fantasy.

“Could I… could I kiss you, properly?” was the question spoken against his lips. Sykkuno really should have stopped at this point but… in for a penny…

He pulled at the other’s neck chain to bring him forward. He was the one to press his mouth against Corpse’s. Already rife with emotion, the other all but devoured his mouth. Their tongues brushed together, teeth bit his bottom lip. Sykkuno felt lightheaded from the intensity of it. He knew this wasn’t fair for Corpse, he was leading him on for no reason at all other than his own selfish need to please others. A desperate desire to be loved.

Corpse broke away from their kiss, leaning into the crook of his neck to nibble at his pulse point. If Sykkuno closed his eyes he could almost pretend… he could almost forget. Soft lips danced along the column of his neck, leaving wet kisses in their wake. Objectively, it was pleasurable. His neck had always been particularly sensitive. He would probably enjoy it if he weren’t feeling so damn guilty.

The other was growing firmer against his hip. He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel the same physical reaction. In a fit of bravery and selfishness, he moved his hand lower, against the front of the other’s joggers. Corpse stilled in his arms, looking at him with a mix of bewilderment and arousal. Sykkuno almost pulled his hand away, overwhelmed with shyness. He couldn't meet the other’s eyes.

“I - I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

Corpse absolutely did not fucking mind. They stumbled their way into his apartment, with the lights off. Sykkuno didn’t notice they had navigated their way into his ratty couch until the backs of his knees hit its arm. Then he was falling, pulling Corpse right on top of him. Legs spread, the other man grinding between his thighs. His body felt loved, comfortable, relished in the attention he had never received from anyone. But his heart hurt, longing for the feeling of another’s hands on his skin. Corpse noticed the hesitation, and pulled apart for a moment. 

“Are you okay?”

“What?” He sounded frantic to his own ears, eyes shifting from side to side to avoid looking at the other man’s. “What do you mean? I’m okay, I’m good.”

Corpse didn’t buy it. He pulled apart from him, maneuvering so as to dismount the couch without crushing him. His hair was a mess, his clothes were all rumpled… had Sykkuno done that too? He looked at his hands in wonderment. He hadn’t realized he had gotten so handsy…

Now it was Corpse who couldn’t look at him.

“I should get going.” His voice sounded shaky. He tried smoothing his curly black hair but it was of no use.

“Wait!” Sykkuno panicked and grabbed his wrist. “You want to sleep with me don’t you?”

Corpse visibly flinched at his words, and Sykkuno found he couldn’t stop talking. “It’s okay, I want it too. I want to sleep with you too. So… so…”

The other man’s muscles were tense. He appeared frozen in place, staring right at the ground. For a second Sykkuno thought he might have been holding his breath too.

“Are you sure about that? I don’t want you to regret it.”

 _I already regret this. I should have never played you like this_ , Sykkuno thought, but what came out of his mouth was complete denial.

  
  


Which is how he found himself on his bed, on his back with his legs spread, wearing nothing but Corpse’s jacket. Moonlight streaming from the window illuminated the other man as he knelt between his thighs, fiddling with a tiny bottle of astroglide, struggling to cap it one handed. The other hand was rubbing against his entrance. Sykkuno’s eyes were closed, only focusing on the sensations. It was easier that way. When the other had taken to licking him he had been taken aback by the surge of pleasure. At this point he was completely open to the experience of finally going all the way with someone. He hadn’t told Corpse, and he would probably take that secret to his grave. The truth was that he had fooled around, but never this far. Corpse was generous though. He took time to worship his body, and if Sykkuno wasn’t so helplessly in love with Toast he would probably have appreciated it more.

He heard the clatter of rings and beaded bracelets hitting the glass of his nightstand. Then two fingers entered him, gentle and slow, his legs twitched from the sting. 

“Are you okay?”

He nodded, trying to relax for Corpse’s sake. He looked nervous and… hopeful. Maybe even disbelieving that this was actually happening, that Sykkuno was letting him do this.

His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and his eyes…

His eyes were all but screaming _I love you._

The other man slowly pushed inside him, and it hurt more than Sykkuno expected. He was on his hands and knees, biting into his own forearm to ease the pain. Corpse waited for him to adjust, because he was a good guy. Or maybe because his heart was beating so fast he felt like he could pass out. He held on to his hips like a lifeline, until Sykkuno let him press further, slowly stretching him until he was buried to the hilt. He felt nauseous, disturbed at his own depravity for actually going _this far_ with Corpse, but he still gave him the green light.

 _You’re mine_ , screamed Corpse’s hands on his hips. _Mine_ , every time he leaned forward to bite at his shoulders and leave small marks on the nape of his neck. _All mine_ . And all Sykkuno could think was what would Toast _do_ when he noticed the marks across his skin. Would he even care, that just the night before Sykkuno had taken Corpse to bed and let him claim him? That he had let him be his first…

His hands tightened on the sheets as Corpse finally started gaining speed, previously so afraid to hurt him.

How would Toast have treated him, if it were he Sykkuno was sharing his bed with? Toast never pulled his punches, he was as passionate as they came, but when it came to Sykkuno… It was as if they could read each other’s minds, so fine tuned to each other as they were. He knew exactly how much to press and where. He would be a perfect partner, if only he loved Sykkuno the way Sykkuno loved him. He felt his eyes go warm with tears. If Toast loved him then he wouldn’t be here, getting fucked by someone who might as well be a stranger. He wasn’t made of glass, and Corpse all but walking on eggshells around him unnerved him. He had no right to be this tender, not with someone as selfish as him. Whoever the fuck had held a gun to Corpse’s head and told him to fall in love with Sykkuno? Who had forced him to give his heart to someone so undeserving...

In a fit of… of _something_ Sykkuno blurted out. “I don’t love you.”

The reply he got came in the way of a particularly hard thrust that almost made him lose his balance. He could feel the other’s anger radiating from his back, but he was so lost in his own grief that he didn’t care.

“I don’t need to love you-” Sykkuno continued. Corpse’s speed picked up, hitting something inside him that made his voice break. “I don’t need to love you to do this.”

“I don’t care if you don’t love me.” Corpse laughed bitterly, hands tightening on the other's hips, blunt nails digging into his flesh. “If you want me to stop I will stop.”

He made to pull out, but Sykkuno grabbed one of his wrists. “You want this. You’re always staring at me, always trailing after me.” His hand gripped the other's wrist like a vice, thumb digging into his pulse point. The desperation in his own voice was disgusting. “Make me yours tonight. Make me forget about-”

Corpse didn’t need to be asked twice. His hips slammed against Sykkuno’s, setting a punishing pace, and Sykkuno found he didn’t hate it half as much when he couldn’t _think_ . His back arched, and his mouth opened in a silent gasp when Corpse changed the angle of his thrusts and hit his sweet spot. The other noticed immediately, holding onto his body with bruising force, Sykkuno’s eyes rolling back into his skull from the sudden onset of pleasure. The little voice that reminded him of _Toast_ finally quieted, if only for a moment. 

Corpse came inside him, with no warning and pulled back to flip him around. Sykkuno’s surprised gasp was drowned by the other’s mouth, as a strong hand came to wrap around his cock. He closed his eyes, sinking into the kiss, letting his mind imagine someone else was jerking him off.

Sykkuno laid on his side, careful not to put too much pressure where he felt most sore. Corpse helped clean him up, then gathered his clothing from the floor. Sykkuno had never cared for the concept of virginity, but he felt a part of his innocence had definitely disappeared the moment he pushed Corpse past their usual boundary. It felt almost like taking advantage of someone in order to get laid. 

“I…” Sykkuno started, then paused. He reached over to Corpse hesitantly and Corpse hurried over, sitting at the edge of the bed nearest him. 

“Sykkuno it’s okay… it’ll be alright, just… just rest.” Corpse offered Sykkuno his hand, and he took it, lightly tracing along the bulging veins. Almost tender in his caress. Corpse was trembling. 

This was all his fault. He took something good and pure and tore it to shreds. What he had with Corpse would never be the same, all because he just hadn’t been able to hold back.

“I’m sorry… I - I shouldn’t have… I knew how you felt and I _fucked_ up everything.” Corpse down looked at him, wide eyed, startled by his choice of words. But Sykkuno kept talking, his eyes filling with tears, overwhelmed by everything. “I’m sorry I can’t stop hurting you”

The other hesitated, then sighed deeply. Voice rough with forlorn longing.

“I’m so fucked up on you.”


End file.
